


Before You Go

by TheSmileILiveFor (MissCordayLewis)



Category: Fleetwood Mac (Band)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCordayLewis/pseuds/TheSmileILiveFor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stevie just wants one more thing from Christine before she leaves for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before You Go

She understood why. She really did. Panic attacks weren’t a new thing to her, especially when she got off the Klonopin. The choking sensations, the wave of dread – things she would never wish on her worst enemy.

But unlike her, Christine never told anyone, the tough, stubborn old bird she was.

They were in their dressing room alone when Chris suddenly broke down in a fit of wracking sobs. Not knowing what to do, she locked the door, sat down beside her and rubbed her back. Christine was just shaking her head. “I can’t do this anymore, Stevie.”

“Do what?”

Her heart started to sink. As much as she wanted to think that Christine was only kidding, deep down she knew. “I just want to go home.”

All thoughts of begging her to not push through with this all melted away. “Are you absolutely sure?”

She then looked at her with those eyes that said everything needed to be said.  

Stevie placed her hand on top of hers, noticing the softness of her skin and the length of her elegant fingers that always moved with grace and finesse on those keys. Her heart pounded like a madman, not really knowing what to say. She looked around the dressing room, just to check if no one else for some bizarre reason slipped inside. “Um, I really wanted to do this with you, but I wasn’t sure if I should but…”

“What?”

She moved closer and noticed the color of Christine’s eyes. How they sparkled and shifted in different shades of blue and green, moving down to her nose and that perfect cupid’s bow, ending with her prominent chin.

But the thought became unbearable and her lips met with hers. She could hear Christine breath hitch when they first kissed, but it was soon replaced by a current of electricity rushing to her. She could taste the combination of white wine, cigarettes and peppermints in her mouth, not really knowing that at the right moment, a combination of all three could taste so good.

Stevie pulled away and locked her eyes with her, silently begging her to stay, but Christine interrupted her thought. “Stevie, I love you with all my heart, but it’s really time for me to go.”

Stevie’s eyes coated itself with a film of tears, finally giving up. “Should I tell them?”

Christine shook her head. “No, I’ll do it.”

They then heard a knock on the door, signalling them that it’s time to start preparing for their performance.


End file.
